Pets and Cutie Vets
by DoctorPepsiDelights
Summary: My life is just wonderful right now, and has been for the past few years. Despite other people's take on Brooklyn, it actually treats me pretty well. A life of doing Construction, taking in a (pompous) stray cat, and meeting new people everyday fits me quite nicely. I didn't really need anything else in my life. But then there's Matthew. It's okay to want more, right? AmeCan


Sheltered within bricked Brooklyn structures, a quaint restaurant by the name of Gil's diner laid. The German albino that ran the diner would always refer to himself as Prussian when customers asked where the accent came from. When he first started his business, the man was able to comfortably work with one other employee by his side; but as time passed, he decided to hire a helping hand named Matthew. The soft spoken Canadian is a 3rd year in college, and planned on majoring in Zoology. Like most college students, Matthew's bills didn't pay themselves and the Canadian didn't want to bother Francis, his father, with more than tuition.  
So with that, Matthew starts his first day working at Gil's diner.

"So, is Birdie ready?" Inquired Gilbert in a playful manner.

"Yes, sir!", chirped the blonde. With that, the doors open.

By noon, most people's lunch break had begun and so had the flood in of customers. Matthew had been handling the load quite well as he would run back and forth. Greeting people with a welcoming smile and took their orders in a friendly yet efficient fashion.  
Alfred, a regular, walked in and sat at his usual spot that was a tall spinning chair which was placed at a arch shaped table in which the albino worked.

"Hey Blondie, the usual?" 

"You know it, red eyes!" 

As the the American waited for his coffee and hamburger, he notices a figure with khaki shorts, white Polo shirt, and black waiter apron. Alfred raises an eyebrow.

Feliciano smiled as he caught the muscular blond turning in his seat again to watch him as he passed. Feliciano didn't mind though. In fact, he had served the table across from Ludwig at just the right angle so he could admire Feli's behind when he leaned across the table. After he'd set the dish in front of a eager portly gentleman, he turned and locked eyes with the blushing German who seemed to finally realize he'd been caught and quickly turned his head forward again.  
Gilbert's little brother alway left him large tips when he visited. At first Feliciano had thought Ludwig was just being a very generous customer that pitied his status as a waiter, and he tried ignored it. It was hard to do so with the angry looking German staring at him so intensely. One day Feliciano had finally had enough of his intimidating stares and decided to talk to him. This had been one the best choices the Italian had ever made. His boring life as a struggling student living all alone had changed dramatically.  
He no longer sat in his apartment ordering takeout and watching Dr. Who on Saturday nights. Ludwig made sure to take him out every weekend and kept him from feeling too much stress after a long week. He was no longer feeling that creeping depression inside of him anymore. Ludwig would never know how much he helped Feliciano get through some tough times and how grateful he was. Ludwig paid for his meal and dropped another generous tip on the table for Feliciano. Gilbert and Feliciano had repeatedly told him he didn't have to leave them money or a tip but he refused every time. Feli never pushed because hey, every penny counts right?  
Ludwig quickly kissed his lovers forehead and left as the rush hour started to surface. Now Feli could get down to helping Alfred hit it off with his new coworker. He had been eyeing the blond for a good few minutes now. Feli knew what an admirer was like and Alfred showed all the signs. He watched the blonde almost choke after taking a large gulp from the steaming hot mug of coffee that had been placed in front of him. He seemed very distracted by the sight of Matthew chatting it up with a nice Russian fellow in the corner. Ivan and Alfred hated each other. They argued like old men whenever they were seated near each other. Matthew already seemed like the oblivious type and Feli could only hope Alfred could handle him.  
Feliciano placed Alfred's second order on the counter and waited for Matthew to return.

"Hello Matthew, how is your first day going." Feliciano smiled at him as he approached and reached for table 12's order.

"Oh um I-it's fine Mr ...uh Vargas? The rush hour is something I'll have to get used to though."

Matthew looked towards Feliciano's name tag for the last name before returning the smile and reaching for his order. The vegetable soup was quickly removed from his reach and replaced with a rather large hamburger with a side of fries. "How about you take table 7 for me and I get this one for you. It's closer to my other orders right now ok?" He nodded his head toward Alfred who was trying to appear busy with the sugar packets on the table. It wasn't very convincing since mostly everyone knew how much he hated Splenda. Matthew couldn't be more happy to accept this order. Ivan was trying to get back together with him again and now he knew where Matthew worked. The worst part was that he was a regular here.

"Uh ok s-sure. I'm on it."

'How cute' thought Feliciano as he the boy headed in the direction of table 7.

As Matthew approached the American, he was preparing to perform another friendly 'you're order is ready', but Alfred turned to face the Canadian as though anticipating his presence.

"Hey there!" Alfred flashes Matthew a 'heroic' smile as to hide his true giddy excitement he was feeling to finally have the opportunity to converse with the presentation of the mysterious man. 

"O-Oh um," Matt is flustered at first due to the unexpected greeting but laughs a bit, "Good afternoon sir!" He was really good looking. Matthew carefully places the order down in front of Alfred with a warm grin, "Your order is ready."

As Matt turned around around to continue with work, Alfred reflexively grabbed the man's wrist.  
"Mh?" The curly haired blonde turned and stayed in place, "Is there anything else I could do for you, sir?"

Alfred wasn't actually quite sure why he reached out for the other man, but boy was he glad he did.

"When does your shift end?" Alfred inquired, an unusual pink painted on cheeks. 

"Well, uh, at about 7 pm."

"Great!" Alfred then let go of the Canadian's wrist and waves. "See you at the front of this place at 7:15!"

Matthew wasn't quite sure what to respond to command more than a request, but the unnamed construction worker didn't seem like a half bad person, and it wasn't like he'd be alone with the man. "Sure thing, sir!"

"Sir?" Alfred couldn't help but laugh a bit. "The name's Alfred Jones, not sir." 

"Okay, ."

Matthew headed back to work but couldn't help sneak a glance at the man. In the corner of his eye, he could have sworn he saw his co-worker Vargas wink in the direction of the Jones fellow. When he looked at brown haired student, he was talking to a customer. Matthew started cleaning up a table; just his eyes playing with him. Alfred noticed the wink and snickers a bit.

"Dang that Italian is smooth."

As Alfred tends to his burger, he thinks about asking Ludwig to thank Feli for him.

Matthews shift didn't end for another 10 minutes but the energetic albino had assured them that he could handle the last of the dwindling customers so he let them go early. As Matthew stepped out into the cold December air he noticeably shivered and held himself to keep some warmth. The day had started out so warm that he hadn't spared his jacket another thought. He should've known not to leave his jacket in the middle of December but he wasn't really used the Brooklyn weather yet. He moved to the side of the door so he wouldn't disrupt the flow of customers coming in or leaving. The little bell rung as Feliciano pushed his way through, throwing a purple scarf around his neck and putting on matching gloves. He gave Matthew a wide smile before moving to stand next to him.  
The gray trench coat he was wearing looked very expensive. His whole ensemble looked expensive in fact. Even the cute gray leopard ear muffs he placed on his head looked like they were made with some very costly fabric. Matthew had never owned such an expensive looking collection of winter clothes like those and he felt a small pang of jealousy towards Feliciano. He seemed to have changed into a new pair of Jeans and shoes too. He looked really good to say the least.

"Hey Feliciano, you look really nice. Are you going somewhere tonight."

Matthew asked sweetly. Feliciano had really made him feel at ease in the few hours they worked together. He had insisted that he be called Feli or Feliciano from now on.

"Oh, thank you. Isn't it nice? It's a Topman by Max Berlinger! Ludwig got it for me a few days ago. If you like this one then you should see my closet. Ludwig likes to spoil me with gifts and he didn't want me getting sick during the cold months."

He brought a gloved hand to his face and nuzzled it lovingly.

"This was really expensive but it's nothing compared to the others in my closet. And yes, I am going somewhere tonight. Luddy is taking me out to dinner for a special surprise and I'm very excited about it."  
Matthews envy only grew when he learned this. He wasn't really struggling with costs or schoolwork like the brunette but he liked to have nice things. He also wouldn't mind being in a loving relationship again. Matthew blushed at the thought and it only got redder when he noticed the look Feli was giving him.

"So Alfred huh?"

Matthews interest perked up at that. He was very curious of the peculiar man who'd caught his attention today.

"Yeah, you know him?"

He blurted out. Feliciano giggled at his eagerness.

"Of course I know him. He's a regular around here."

Matthew blushed and looked away.

"O-oh yea. That makes sense. So...who is he then?"

Matthew bit his lip in anticipation of the answer. Alfred was really hot and the slim chance of him being interested in Matthew were slim but very appealing.

"Well I don't know much about him but I can tell you enough to get a little grasp of his personality. He's probably the most charming person I've ever met start with and he's very polite. From what I can tell, he got these traits from his father. He brings his father here every year for Memorials day, Father's Day, Veterans Day, and other holidays sometimes. I think his dad was in the war or something I don't know, but he's very polite to me and Gilbert whenever he visits. Alfred said holidays were the only time they got along for some reason. He's been doing construction for a living for about 3 years now. I personally think he's better at fixing things though and-"

As Feliciano continued to ramble on about how kind Alfred was, Matthew's thoughts of him being boyfriend material seemed more and more likely.

"Is he gay?"

Feliciano stopped in the middle of explaining a complicated story about how Alfred had saved the restaurant from being flooded, which apparently required a lot of arm flailing, so he could properly give Matthew a questioning look. Matthews brain finally caught up with his mouth and turned away and blushed profusely trying to fix his mistake.

"I - I- mean like what's his sexual preference. Not because I'm asking for myself or anything! I just wanna know because I was curious you see? So I uh-"

Matthews face just could not get any redder by now. He didn't have to worry about his face freezing anymore at least. Feliciano tried to hold in his laughter.

"He's bisexual so don't worry. You're already so cute Matthew, don't think about this too much. If Alfred doesn't ask you out then I'm sure Ludwig wouldn't mind a polygamy relationship."

Feliciano's winked at Matthew teasingly.  
Matthew looked away and tried to cover his burning cheek.

"Th-thanks Feli, but I don't even know what he wants with me yet. It could be for anything."

Feliciano only smiled and looked forward again. They stood in comfortable silence a few seconds before Feliciano spoke again. His voice had become...wary and he was looking at the sky in thought.

"But... Matthew really just...please don't hurt him. He's a good guy but he has a few...problems with his attachment towards people that you should be aware about. Abandonment issues mostly."

Matthew was very intrigued now and he was going to ask Feli to explain further when he let out a loud 'vee' and took off in the opposite direction.  
Matthew was officially jealous of Feliciano's life now if he wasn't before. He watched as the handsome blonde man intercepted the smaller males hug and lifted him off the ground. This man looked like he could easily snap any bone in Feliciano's body if he wanted to, but their hug looked so loving and gentle. His last relationship definitely didn't have any love and gentleness in it so this made his heart hurt a little. They seemed to be saying something and looking back at me now. Feliciano grabbed his hand and dragged him towards me.

"Matthew this is Luddy, Ludwig this is Mattie."

Ludwig rolled his eyes at the nickname. Feliciano looked between us expectantly until Ludwig held his hand out to me which I took. Matthews whole hand fit into the Germans larger one. It was so warm too.

"It's nice to meet you Matthew."

He said lowly. The Canadian didn't understand how Feliciano wasn't trying to have sex with this godlike man in the nearest bathroom yet. He had the most seductive accent to ever grace Matthews ears.

"Uh the same to you."

He replied dumbly. Luckily his new friend sensed the potential stupidity that could come out of Matthew's mouth next, and decided to say his goodbyes.

"We gotta go Matthew but I'll see you tomorrow. Tell me how it goes ok?"

He didn't give Matthew time to respond as he quickly pulled his lover along towards the parking lot. Ludwig went to the passengers side and opened the door for Feliciano who chastely kissed him on the mouth before getting in. Matthew enviously watched the white Chevrolet pull out of the driveway and pass him with Feli glueing his face to the window waving at me.  
After a moment alone Matthew began to remember how cold it was and continued hugging himself. He pulled out his phone to check the time.

"Oh my god! what are you doing!"

Matthews head snapped up at the voice and he looked to the side to find Alfred standing there giving me a horrified look.

"It's like 45 degrees out here! Here take this!"

Before Matthew could protest, Alfred quickly pulled off his large blue hoodie and tried to choke him with it. Well not exactly choke him with it but his actions were still a bit erratic. When Matthews head was finally pushed through the hole he spoke up.

"O-oh hey you're actually on time. No ones ever been on time for me."

The hoodie was so warm on the inside that he didn't have it in him to insist that Alfred take it back.

"Well those people weren't very polite then. You should never keep anyone waiting… especially not the important people ."

As the American finishes his statement, Matthews face suddenly becomes hot due to blood rush.

"T-Those are really sweet words, . . ."

He chuckles a bit but in reality, his heart's pinches at that statement. He guess that he must have never been important to others. Suddenly, his thought bubble had been penetrated by Alfred's voice. Putting his hoodie on Matthew was probably one of the rare good ideas that Alfred would ever have. The kid looked way too cute in the too big sweater. I just wanted to hug him!

"Ok, yea so I know you're wondering why I asked you out here in the first place right? Well I don't know you that well and this is like our first proper meeting but I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie with me or something. There's a great new theatre that just opened up on Bay stadium 14 and some good movies are being screened."

I guess I looked a little too excited judging by the look Matthew was giving me. I looked away in embarrassment.

"B-but if you're not interested in going out like ,you known, that, then that's cool. We could go as friends too. And you can just call me Alfred by the way."

"Mh?"

Matthew waves his hand and laughs a bit.

"N-No, that's fine!"

Matthew laughs a bit more but starts to snicker.

"It's a date, Alfred. Besides, " the Canadian holds the jacket closer to his skin, "we need to meet up soon if you want your hoodie back."

His expression softened and looked at the American curiously.

"If you'd like we can walk home together. My apartment isn't too far and I don't mind walking the extra mile if your place isn't next to mine. . ."

Matthew's cheeks are now a soft pink now due to realizing how well he hide embarrassment and quick all that was. Matthew guessed that's what happens when one spoke their mind.

"Also Al," Matt unconsciously wraps an arm around Alfred's, "when should we see the movie?"  
He was touching me! God it felt so good too! I could feel the warmth radiating off his body as he pressed against me. I think I forgot how to breathe for at least a full minute. I didn't even try to contain my smile when he said the word 'date'.Nah it's cool Mattie.

"I don't want you to walk any farther then you have too."

I tightened my grip so he wouldn't pull away.

"Besides, if you live anywhere near Feliciano then we should be pretty close to each other. A Saturday would be a good day for that date if you don't mind."

I said while pulling him along.

"So I assume Feliciano told you something about me right? "

"Mh?"

Matthew's cheeks flush more at realizing the contact but can't help chuckling softly.

"Then that works. My apartment is the one across from the deli."

The Canadian snuggles calmly against my arm and looks up at me with a tender grin.

"Saturday works, and well," Matthew scratches the back of head with sheepish expression, "I remember he told me that you're quite the charmer."

Matthew Laughed a bit and left out the abandonment and orientation on purpose.

"Though, how about we talk about ourselves directly." Alfred looks up for a moment and then laughs."Heh, well let me think of something Feli probably didn't say already. I've lived in Brooklyn with my father since I was 9 years old. We moved here from Britain when my mother passed away. We don't really get along so I made sure we lived 'far' away from each other."

I emphasized the 'far' because I wanted it to be clear that I didn't want to live anywhere near that bastard.

"Besides my cat ,Hero, I'm currently living on my own. It gets pretty lonely sometimes, but it's awesome not having to mooch off your parents anymore. I also have three goldfish if they count."

I chuckled at my own silliness.

"What about you? You look pretty young. You should tell me your age before I start looking like a total perve."

I jokingly looked around for any cops.  
Matthew looks at Alfred as though mulling over every word that comes out, though, he starts to focus on how Alfred talk more than what was spoken.

"Oh, um."

A soft pink paints itself across his face when he realizes it's his turn. With a chuckle, the curly haired blonde replies.

"I'm not that young, you know!"

He gives Alfred a playfully push and couldn't help smiling.

"Well, I can start with why I'm here. I'm from Quebec and I decided that this area has a pretty good college for animal studies, so why not come over? Also," He Sighs softly as his expression softens and he unconsciously laces fingers into Mine. "there seems to be something really romantic about living in a busy city. . ."

Matthew looks up at you as his confidence grows.

"And to answer your question, I'm 21 thank you very much, so too young my butt!"

He laughs at himself as he teasingly sticks tongue out.

Oh God yes, wonderful glorious hand contact hallelujah! If he kept this up I swear I'd never let him leave. I ignored the childish gesture and leered at him for a moment when he wasn't looking. I wanted to catch that small pink organ with my own lips and initiate a hot make out session. But we'd have plenty of time for that another day. I wonder if he kisses on the first date?

"It is pretty romantic isn't it?"

I squeezed his hand gently and he flushed cutely.

"Well you came to the right place if you're studying Zoology. This college has a 86% graduates rate. I have a friend that did Zoology too, and he's a vet now. You should totally come over and hang with us sometime. Maybe he can teach you some stuff. We met as roommates in college and we haven't lost contact with each other since."

Matthew smiled and nodded as I continued to talk at a rapid pace. He was a good listener. I liked that. No one ever takes the time to listen to me anymore. I paused as he suddenly rested fully against me with his head on my shoulder. Was he aware of himself making such a bold moves. That was so adorable! I sighed happily and slowed my pace when I realized we were getting closer to our destination. I looked to the side and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly for a moment before I started talking again.

"So you like animals huh? Well how would you feel about taking in a stray cat?"

I spotted Hero and that weird cat that hung around my house walking ahead of us. He seemed to notice me too because he mewled in my direction and started to happily trot over. The shy cat seemed hesitant for a moment, but eventually started to trail behind Hero.

"Heh, Maybe I should put you on a diet Hero."

He hissed at me and fell into step beside Matthew. The other cat just kinda hid behind hero and gave us wary looks.

Matthew couldn't help but chuckle at Al's interaction with Hero.

"Al," the Canadian eyes drift curiously towards the fluffy creatures as he gently detangled his fingers from the other blonds hand, "does this fella behind Hero have a name yet?"

He released Alfred's whole arm as he knelt down to observe the stray, tempted to reach a hand out. Hero must have seen my interest in the smaller cat; as he suddenly pounces onto the submissive feline and licks his ears in a protective manner, causing soft mewls to emit from the stray. A warm smile makes it way onto my face and I nod in an understanding manner as though accepting an unspoken deal. Matthew looked back up at Alfred with a soft smile as he spoke.

"How long have these cuties known each other?"

I cocked my head to one side and frowned as I thought about this.

"Well it's kinda hard to tell. About a month ago Hero started getting farther away from the yard, which was weird because he's a house cat, and sometimes he didn't come home till after midnight. I was worried for a while until I came home and found him trying to climb a tree. I guess that wouldn't work because one he's a little Chubby and two I got his nails clipped."

I squatted down to get a better view of the lovebirds interactions.

"He's never had the urge to climb trees before anyway. Turns out he was trying to get the other cat to come down, but it seemed more scared with my presence so I brought out some food. It immediately scampered down to eat with Hero when he smelled tuna. It just kinda hangs around my house till dinner time now. Hero never lets me pet him though, because he doesn't seem to be very fond of me. He's skittish around me you know?"

I reached out to pet the cat as a demonstration. Hero didn't have any nails but he sure as hell could bite hard. I was lucky because all he did was hiss and bat at my hand with his tiny paw. The cat beneath him seemed grateful. Matthew watched the scene adoringly with his hand clasped in front of his mouth.

"Why don't you give him a name? He doesn't look too scared of you."

Matt begins to laughs as his cheeks flush a soft hue.

"Awww, that's really cute~"

He chuckles amit against the two gently pressing hands. The Canadian leaned down farther to inspect them as a thoughtful expression comes across his face.

"Hm. . ."

Leaning his head against Alfred's shoulder unknowingly, Matthew continues to ponder as though observing the more timid feline. The smaller blond reached his hand forward again, to get his hand examined by Hero's snout. Another pair of eyes start to lay on Matt's hovering hand, and he starts to notice who those round eyes belonged to.

"Ah ha!"

An elated expression spreads across the curly blonde's face as he starts to tenderly stroke the bigger cat's head, the smaller one still gazing at the Canadian flanges with fascination.

"What do you think of Maple?"

It might have been a coincidence, but the stray gives out soft mew, causing Matt to chuckle some more. It starts to seem that the Canadian is quite preoccupied by the adorable felines.

"Hey, he likes it. I knew you'd two would get along well. It's just Heros intuition I guess."

Hero mewled in agreement.

"No Hero, not you,me. I'm the Hero this time."

Hero meowed in disbelief. He was prepared to mewl up a storm until a warm hand was pressed against his head and stroked down his back. He immediately dropped down and rolled onto his back so Matthew could rub his stomach. Matthew scratched behind Maple's ear with his other hand and cooed at them. Everyone stayed like that for a moment before I pursed my lips and cleared my throat. It seemed really petty to get jealous of some stupid cats but I was.

"Come on, I wanna get you home before the sun goes down. "

I grabbed Matthew underarm and pulled him up with me.

"What? Why? It not even that late." He reasoned.

I looked around alertly. "Yeah I know. I just don't wanna get mugged again. It's dangerous around here at night." I explained.

I attempted to reach out for Maple, but snatched my hand back when Hero pounced at me.

"Unbelievable you ungrateful little-ugh! You are not sleeping in my bed tonight you hear me!?"

Hero just stuck out his tongue and padded ahead of us. Wait. Cats can't stick out their tongues in mock. I desperately needed new glasses.

"I got em Alfred."

Not only did Maple practically jump into his arms, but he gave Matthew a frightened mewl when I got too close. That's how we ended up walking side by side instead of mashed together with entwined fingers. I was a little disheartened but I didn't let it stop me from continuing our conversation.

"Brooklyn is best known for its pizzas but nothing beats a Roll'n Roaster. It was the first thing I ate when came to US. I don't know if it was just Arthur's Horrible cooking, but since then I haven't been able to eat anything but American food. Well Chinese foods ok. I also like tacos. But the Roll'n Roaster is officially my favorite food! Nothing's better than a hamburger."

Matthew giggled. He had such a beautiful smile. I wanted to be the reason for it all the time.

"Well I'll just have to change your mind about that won't I? You haven't lived until you've tasted my pancakes. It's an old family tradition so I can't tell you the recipe."

Matthew shifted maple in his arms and he purred happily.

"I promise that we won't have any of that fake maple crap they sell here. My dad gets it sent to me every month because American maple just won't cut it."

Maple mewled cutely. "No not you sweetie". He smiled and scratched behind maples ear.

"Isn't he so smart Al? He already knows his name. I should give him a bath when I get home."

Matthew sighed and held Maple closer.

"My dad has a cat. He said it was named after an old friend. It's silly but we call him Iggy and my dad spoils him rotten."

I opened my mouth to speak on it but closed it and let him continue. Just a coincidence I hoped.

"We've had him for a very long time so I'm not sure if he's still alive. I should ask my dad tonight. I know my dad would be crushed if anything happened to him."

Was I really letting a cat get all the attention? We were nearing the housing complexes and I still hadn't gotten a number! I saw the Deli up ahead and panicked. I quickly pulled out my phone and shoved it in his direction. He stopped and gave me a confused look. I swiftly pulled my hand back and gave him an apologetic look.

"S-sorry! I would really appreciate it if I could get your number before we leave though!"

Matthew blinks a bit but can't help chuckling.

"Sure, no problem, Al!"

As his fingers gently wrap around the base of the flip phone, a soft sigh emits from between his lips.

"To think, we've gotten to know so much about each other, yet we haven't exchanged phones yet."

Thumbs flying across the number board, punching in ten dials with ease. As his gaze traces up to me, I beamed a signature smile unknowingly; causes Matt to flush and recede his eye back onto the phone. Haha, cutie~

"Here."

Hands wrap around mine, as a hard object, presumingly my cell phone, rests within my palm.

"I didn't write yours down, so you better call soon."

With a chuckle, Matthew starts to walk off, waving behind him.

"See you this afternoon, Alfred!"

I immediately picked through my numbers and called him. He stopped in his tracks and answered it in a confused tone. "Just... had to make sure it wasn't a fake." I said, smiling brightly as he turned slightly and narrowed his eyes.

Tight lipped and suppressing a smile, he pressed the end call button and continued walking and looking back at me the whole time. I would never wash my dial pad again.

I strolled down the sidewalk happily, occasionally quoting some feel good song lyrics to random people that walked by. "-only rainbows after rain, the sun will always come again!" I sung to the small girl walking past. Her mother quickly took up her hand and hurried away.

Now seemed like a good time for a cartwheel- oh not now. It would be very rude of me not to open the door for Jennifer. The little old lady was shaking and gripping her cane tightly as she walked towards the door. I quickly pulled it open as she got a better grip on her bag of goods. She seemed to clutch it tighter when she saw me and started shuffling faster as if I'd snatch the bread from the poor old thing. "Jennifer! Need some help?" I asked. She wrinkled up her nose in distaste and started speed up her shuffles.

You should be ashamed of yourself! "I worked hard for my retirement and you should do the same! Young people like you never want to earn money the right way. Let me tell you- hold this- let me tell you a little story about the value of a dollar when I was your age."

She predictably handed me the bag and continue to rant as we walked. She reminded me so much of Arthur. I hardly listened as I thought about violet eyes and too big hoodies.


End file.
